leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rumble/@comment-64.231.131.80-20120726105436/@comment-77.168.150.121-20120728055617
^Do you really think he isn't OP atm? Most loyal rumble players don't want him to be FotM and are happy he's getting nerfed, I'd almost think however that you're only playing him because he's FotM. 1. They can only dodge your E if they predict it, and you cast it at full range. You should really only cast it before you use your Q. First hit an E, chase with Q, once your close enough use another E. There's no way they can escape then. If you miss your E and they remain out of range for you then just simply go back to farming. If they are dodging your E all the time then you are doing it wrong. 2. We're going to assume we max both Rumble and Riven's shield last. That means: Rumble 6 sec, Riven 10 sec for most of the game. 6 Seconds isn't long, especially if you consider that for 1 of those seconds you have the shield and ms boost, so you're basically only waiting 5 seconds. 1 second 10% ms boost should be enough to get in range for E to hit if they're at their creeps. Also it can be used to block malph/shen/gp harass making them unable to kill Rumble if he knows what he's doing. 3. In teamfight you just wait till someone initiate, then you drop your ulti on everyone (or at least as many squishies as possible) then just chase around the squishy champs with Q. Don't start at 50 heat because as you said you'll overheat too quickly. Just start at zero and you all your spells once to get to 60 heat and then use your Q twice in dangerzone. If you aren't getting kills in teamfights with this, then you were either perma-cc'ed or you're just doing it wrong. 4. Streams I checked last week also mostly had banned Rumble's or firstpicked Rumbles. He has only really been happening for about a week now. On my 1200 elo smurf however he is never banned or picked so you're quite safe there. 5. I don't need to know who beats him because I pick him first... Those champs used to beat rumble but since the Jayce patch Rumble demolishes them with Q at level 4 apart from maybe a good cho'gath. Also Rumble does have his fair share of tricks vs those champs. Wukong: used to be a solid pick but atm he just can't farm untill level 6, at level 6 he can 1v1 Rumble if he doesn't have any kills yet and even then he has to be very skilled. It used to be that Wukong only had difficulty if he made a mistake and died or Rumble snowballed off his jungler or mid. Irelia, ok but only if it's an extremely good Irelia who knows how to beat Rumble. Otherwise you'll just destroy her. Jax, right now as long as you have a kill and he doesn't you can take him on after level 6. Cho'gath is still good because of the silence and knockup. Olaf: ehm he has always been easy, you just kite him. Your harpoons slow for more than his axe. If he ults just back off. I really don't know how he can't be considered OP atm. Just look at his Q damage and compare it with the damage that other champs do with their Q. I really am looking forward to the nerfs, because maybe that will stop him from having a no-brain laning phase after level 4 which was making him boring to play.